INDESTRUCTIBLE
by corop614
Summary: chanyeol seorang siswa sma biasa yang jatuh cinta pada vampir manis bermuka datar byun baekhyun,siapa sangka jika kehidupannya yang biasa akan menjadi luar biasa karena si kecil byun? its YAOI! chanbaek vampir!AU ga pinter bikin summary): RnR juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

Indestructible

Park chanyeol

Byun baekhyun

Kim minseok

Etc

Vampire!AU

YAOI

T

Milik saya dengan segala alasan ini cerita milik saya wk

Tidak pernah meniru pihak manapun

Cast hanya meminjam selebihnya milik saya.g

Eh mksdnya milik bersama.g

Beep Beep

Kelas begitu ricuh saat guru shin datang ke kelas namun dengan sekali deheman keras dari guru shin suasana kelas langsung sunyi senyap. tersenyum bijaksana ia menyuruh seorang lelaki mungil masuk kedalam kelas.

"anak anak kita kedatangan seorang murid pindahan dari jerman,perkenalkan dirimu murid baru"

Semua murid memandangnya dalam berbagai ekspresi. Namun itu tidak membuat dirinya gugup sedikitpun. Dengan ekspresi datar andalannya ia mengenalkan diri di depan kelas.

" _halo_ ,aku byun baekhyun siswa pindahan dari jerman,salam kenal" ucap lelaki pendek itu dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Chanyeol sedang tertawa terbahak bahak dengan jongdae ketika guru shin datang kekelas. Kedatangan guru shin tidak ia perdulikan namun seseorang yang di bawa guru shin lah yang membuat ia pedulikan. Lelaki mungil dengan seragam yang begitu pas membalut dirinya.

Sebelumnya chanyeol belum pernah melihat jika seseorang akan begitu baik dalam mengenakan pakaian. Namun lelaki mungil itu begitu berbeda. Walaupun pandangannya tidak bersahabat itu tetap membuat chanyeol terkesima. Mata kecil itu yang memandang sekitar dengan acuh atau bibir mungil itu yang hanya mengatakan sederet kalimat tidak penting. Dunia chanyeol seketika berubah.

Setelah sesi perkenalangan-yang membosankan bagi baekhyun- dengan murid baru yang singkat seketika baekhyun menjadi terkenal se antero sekolah. Kabar jika ia siswa pindahan tersebar kemana mana. Berbondong bondong orang ingin melihat dirinya. Maka disinilah dia.

Ia duduk di meja kantin namun tidak memakan apapun. Ia hanya membaca bukunya dengan tenang mengacuhkan berbagai pandangan yang menuju kepada dirinya. Ia tidak peduli sungguh.

Namun chanyeol yang sudah terpikat dengan dirinya tidak memperdulikan sikap acuh baekhyun. Pikirnya mungkin karena ia lama di negara barat membuat kepribadiannya sedikit angkuh. Chanyeol benar benar tidak peduli,sungguh.

"hei bung sampai kapan kau akan melihatnya seperti seorang maniak" itu suara sialan jongdae. Ia merutuki suara bebek jongdae karena mengganggunya melihat sang pujaan hati.

"kenapa?apa kau ingin aku melihatmu seperti aku melihat baekhyun? Jawab chanyeol sarkastik sambil menyedot jus jeruknya.

Jongdae bergidik ngeri "kau membuatku merinding,sialan" .

Mempunyai wajah yang cantik untuk seukuran pria membuat kehidupan baekhyun sedikit sulit. Sebelumnya saat di jerman ia selalu mendapat surat pernyataan cinta di loker sekolahnya dulu baik itu laki laki ataupun perempuan. namun itu tidak membuat baekhyu tersanjung. dia sungguh tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin bersekolah _,hell_ dia sudah bersekolah ribuan kali ia sudah mengerti apa yang akan guru atau dosen terangkan dan itu sungguh membosankan. Itu membuang waktunya.

Namun kalau bukan karena kakaknya ia tidak akan berakhir disini, menjadi seorang siswa kelas dua.

Dia bukanlah manusia,bukan, dia bukan manusia. Dia adalah seorang vampir drakula atau apapun kalian menyebutnya,sekali lagi baekhyun tidak peduli.

Kalian pasti berpikir bagaimana bisa dia hidup dalam kerumunan manusia jika ia adalah peminum darah? Tenang saja dia sudah diet mengonsumsi darah. Ia sudah terlatih untuk tidak menyerang manusia.

Maka dari itu ia selalu berpindah pindah rumah agar orang orang tidak meyadari dirinya yang tidak pernah menua,ingat dia seorang vampir? Dia kekal.

Setelah serangkaian kelas yang ia hadiri akhirnya tepat pukul tiga sore seluruh siswa diperbolehkan pulang. Baekhyun tidak perduli pada orang orang yang menatapnya aneh dari tadi. Seharian ini ia hanya diam dan menjawab jika guru bertanya padanya pada soal di papan tulis. Baekhyun tidak tahu orang orang menatap dirinya aneh karena dia pendiam atau karena dia pintar? Euh dia sedikit sombong jika kalian ingin tahu.

Hari sudah cukup sore itu membuat dirinya nyaman. Walaupun dia tidak bisa merasakan panas dingin dia tetap menyukai hangatnya sore hari. Membuat segala penatnya hilang seketika.

Dia terus berjalan dengan tenang ekspresinya sungguh tidak terbaca atau memang tidak bisa di baca?. Namun satu suara yang baekhyun dengar dan ia hafal karena sedari tadi saat ia di kantin membaca bukunya suara pria itu memenuhi pikirannya dan sedikit membuat ia tidak berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya. Ia berhenti membalikan badan untuk melihat sosok tinggi itu yang mengejarnya menggunakan sepeda hitamnya.

"baekhyun" suara itu memanggilnya dengan sedikit ngos ngosan.

Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Menunggu yang lebih tinggi melanjutkan perkataannya.

Chanyeol-lelaki tinggi- mengambil tas hitamnya lalu membuka isinya menyerahkan pada baekhyun. Itu bukunya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Bagaimana bisa buku itu ada pada chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"aku melihatnya di laci mejamu,sepertinya kau melupakannya makanya aku mengejarmu untuk mengembalikan buku ini" cengirnya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih berlalu pergi melanjutkan jalannya.

Chanyeol melongo. Ternyata mendekati baekhyun susah juga pikirnya. Maka ia mengayuh sepedanya untuk menyamai baekhyun.

"apakah rumahmu di sekitar sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kau tidak capek berjalan?aku pikir rumahmu masih sedikit jauh" chanyeol sok tahu.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah!

"apa kau mengidap trauma berbicara dengan orang lain?kau sangat irit berbicara aku pikir kau sudah mirip dengan sehun"

Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya. Memandang chanyeol datar. Chanyeol yang di tatap hanya menunjukan gigi bodohnya.

"pergilah" baekhyun mengatakan dengan suara yang begitu pelan untung saja telinga chanyeol lebar dan sehat,ha! 

Chanyeol terus mengikuti baekhyun. Sungguh baekhyun tidak ingin berdekatan dengan siapapun,terlebih kaum manusia. Mereka sungguh merepotkan. Terlalu banyak bertanya baekhyun tidak suka.

"kau begitu putih baekhyun" kata chanyeol tiba tiba membuat baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"itu cantik" lanjutnya sambil menatap kedalam mata baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rumah baekhyun seperti rumah kebanyakan namun sedikit berbeda dengan tetangga lainnya. Rumahnya di tumbuhi tanaman yang cukup banyak. Membuat sedikit singup dan lembab. Namun rumahnya benar benar bagus.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol yang memandangi rumahnya.

"baekhyun" chanyeol menatap punggung itu yang perlahan hilang dari pandangannya memasuki rumah.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kuat kuat setelah berhasil masuk kedalam rumah. Sungguh siapapun yang namanya chanyeol itu berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi aneh seperti ini. baekhyun menyebutnya aneh karena dia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan ini selama ribuan tahun dia hidup.

Saat mata bulat itu menatapnya. Saat suara besar itu berbicara padanya. Pikiran lelaki itu yang terus mengusik pikirannya. Membicarakan dirinya. Dan perasaan lelaki itu. baekhyun tahu itu semua. Dia dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Namun apa yang di pikirkan apa yang dirasakan oleh lelaki itu padanya membuat dia entah aku harus mengatakan bagaimana. _Undescribable_. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Kakak baekhyun menatap aneh dirinya yang berdiri menyender pada pintu. Alisnya menukik memandang dirinya.

"baekhyun,apa yang kau lakukan di situ?kau tidak jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang mengikutimu itu kan?" kakaknya menyeriangi jahil.

Oh ia lupa jika bukan hanya dirinya yang vampir disini. Mendengus.

Baekhyun memandang kakaknya sengit lalu memblokade pikirannya agar tidak di baca kakaknya.

"berhenti mencampuri urusanku minseok!" berlalu mengehentakan kakinya kesal. Minseok tertawa dengan sikap baekhyun yang kekanakan. Kapan terakhir kali baekhyunya bersikap kekanakan?.

Pagi itu baekhyun mendapat dari pengelihatannya jika chanyeol sedang berada di depan rumahnya. Maka untuk memastikan ia mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Benar saja.

Lelaki itu sedang menunggunya dan akan mengajaknya berangkat bersama.

Terimakasih atas pengelihatan sialannya itu.

Baekhyun mendengus. Sudah ia katakan jika ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan manusia manapun bahkan jika itu chanyeol. Ia bersekolah hanya untuk formalitas dan atas paksaan minseok!.

Ia memutar otak untuk menemukan cara agar ia tidak harus meladeni chanyeol. Ia bisa tentu saja. Melewati pintu belakang lalu berjalan dengan tenang ke sekolah. Namun bagaimana jika chanyeol menunggunya hingga bel masuk sekolah lalu terlambat karena dirinya?.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa harus ia memperdulikannya.

"sudah berangkat saja dengan chanyeol" ujar minseok saat melewati kamar baekhyun yang pintunya terbuka dan menatap baekhyun jahil.

"diamlah kau vampir bakpao sialan" teriak baekhyun marah. Pagi pagi sudah ada saja yang membuat dirinya jengkel.

Baekhyun mengintip lagi dari balik jendela. Tidak ada pilihan. Dengan ogah ogahan ia berjalan keluar menemui chanyeol.

Pagi itu chanyeol berangkat lebih ia akan mengajak baekhyun berangkat bersama. Walaupun rumah mereka berbeda arah chanyeol tidak peduli. Maka disinilah ia menunggu baekhyun di balik pagar hijau yang di selimuti sulur sulur.

Sesekali memandang rumah baekhyun mencari tanda tanda kehidupan. Namun rumah baekhyun sungguh sepi dan sunyi. Di tambah dengan banyaknya pepohonan membuat chanyeol bergidik. Mata bulatnya memandang jendela rumah baekhyun. Berharap menemukan baekhyun di situ sedang memandang ke arahnya. Ia terkekeh geli sendiri. Sepetinya ia sudah gila.

Suara pintu di buka.

Baekhyun keluar rumah.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Penantiannya tidak sia sia.

Mempertahankan senyum di wajah saat baekhyun semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Tangan putih yang chanyeol bilang cantik itu membuka pagar dengan pelan walaupun tetap menimbulkan suara reyot.

"selamat pagi baekhyun" sapa chanyeol riang.

"pagi chanyeol" jawab baekhyun datar lalu berlalu dari chanyeol.

Chanyeol melongo. Bibir itu bibir favoritnya memanggil namanya NAMANYA! Dan tunggu dulu dari mana baekhyun tahu namanya?. Seingatnya dia belum mengajak baekhyun berkenalan dengan resmi kemarin.

Maka ia mengayuh sepedanya mengikuti baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya jauh di depan.

"dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun ingin tahu sambil mengayuh sepedanya pelan di samping baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya acak. Merutuki dirinya yang bodoh menyebut nama chanyeol. Memutar otak mencari jalan keluar.

"itu tertulis jelas di jas almamatermu" baekhyun sedikit terbata mengucapkannya namun sepertinya chanyeol tidak menyadari. Ia menghembuskan napas lega.

Chanyeol tertawa. Merutuki kebodohannya mencurigai baekhyun yang diam diam menyimpan perasaan padanya dan mengetahui namanya. Bodoh alasan macam apa itu.

Baekhyun hampir tertawa saat pikiran lelaki itu memasuki pikirannya namun ia dapat mengontrol dengan mengandalkan wajah datarnya.

Minseok yang saat itu sedang menyeruput teh hangat paginya 'melihat' interaksi antara baekhyun dan chanyeol tersenyum.

" _chanyeol atau siapapun itu namamu tolong jaga baekhyunku"_

Tiba tiba chanyeol seperti mendengar suara seseorang berbisik padanya. Baekhyun sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Ia memandang punggung itu dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"siapapun dirimu atau memang aku yang sudah gila,aku akan menjaga baekhyun,baekhyunku"

Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh dapat mendengar suara minseok dan chanyeol yang masuk dalam pikirannya. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak karena taget. Namun senyum tulusnya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Mungkin setelah ribuan tahun dia hidup dia akan untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta pada manusia yang ia anggap merepotkan. Namun jika itu chanyeol mungkin baekhyun akan sedikit mentoleransinya.

 _Well,love is open an door_ -

TBC

Hohoho saya kembali dengan ff baru yang bertema vampir!AU wkwk

Sebenernya ini ff terinspirasi dari film hotel transylvania/? ah lupa tulisannya gmna wkwk bacanya aja juga saya masih belepotan wkwk

Gimana gimana?seru ga seru ga? Kalo seru saya lanjut nihhh wkwk

Dan maaf juga buat ff di sebelah/? Saya hapus demi sempak nya dio dah ngestuck sama itu ff ehehehehe/nyengirimud.g

Saya tu banyak inspirasi buat ff chanbaek cuman kadang datengnya pas ga tepat misal saat saya mau tidur atau lagi pelajaran di kelas dan itu moment moment saya ga bisa di gangggu

Udah gausa banyak cing cong RnR juseyooooo~


	2. Chapter 2

Semenjak saat itu cara pandang baekhyun berbeda. Mungkin ini terbilang cepat tapi cinta yang tumbuh di dalam hati tanpa di ketahuinya adalah jawaban dari semua kebingungannya selama ini.

Bagaimana ia merona jika chanyeol memandangnya dengan teduh atau skinship mereka membuat kerja tubuh baekhyun rusak bukan dalam harafiah. Semua yang ada pada Chanyeol membuat dirinya gila.

Hubungan mereka pun semakin ada kemajuan walaupun sedikit. tapi itu tak pelak membuat keduanya senang walau mereka mengekspresikan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Baekhyun sudah menuai kemajuan,ia sudah mau untuk berbicara walau singkat dan tentu saja hanya pada Chanyeol. Anak itu hanya mau berbicara pada Chanyeol. Dan semakin hari kedua anak berbeda dunia itu semakin lengket.

Rumor beredar di sekolah mengatakan jika mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus tentu saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengetahui itu tapi entah kenapa mereka senang mendengar itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada sore hari yang lain. Mereka memutuskan berjalan bersama setiap pulang sekolah oh dan tentu saja saat pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Baekhyun memandang langit di depan mereka menerawang. Masa depan. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan di masa depan pikirnya. Lelaki di sampingnya masih sabar menunggu jawaban dari lelaki manis di sampingnya yang tengah melamun.

 _Aku ingin terus bersamamu bahkan jika rambutmu sudah berubah putih aku masih ingin bersamamu,chanyeol_

"aku ingin pergi ketempat yang jauh"

 _Yang tidak ada dirimu disana. Aku tidak ingin perasaan ini menjebakku. Kita berbeda Chanyeol._

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. Chanyeol di sampingnya memberengut. Ia tidak ingin baekhyun pergi terlebih jauh darinya. Ia sudah sangat sedekat ini untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Walaupun ia terlalu pengecut untuk itu.

"kenapa kau ingin pergi?" tadinya Chanyeol ingin menjawab jangan pergi Baekhyun aku tidak ingin jauh darimu,tapi dia adalah Chanyeol si pecundang dia tidak berani.

" terkadang jika aku sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang aku sukai aku harus melepas mereka,aku tidak bisa untuk mereka sepanjang masa"

 _Karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuiya. Dan aku tidak lah sama dengamu,kita berbeda chanyeol takdir mengatakan itu dengan sangat pergilah selagi kau bisa._

Chanyeol bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam kalimat Baekhyun. Perasaan yang jauh dari ekspektasi Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia pikir Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang seperti berbau perasaan. Karena dari tampangnya Baekhyun bukan sosok yang seperti itu. Dia terkadang terlihat angkuh namun juga rapuh dalam satu waktu.

Chanyeol dapat meraba perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Itu membuat Chanyeol ingin menjaga Baekhyun dalam keadaan apapun. Anak itu butuh kehangatan yang dapat mencairkan sikap dinginnya. Anak itu kesepian dalam hidupnya itulah kenapa dia selalu menjauh dari orang orang. Itu karena pada akhirnya ia harus melepas semua itu. Chanyeol sekarang mengerti kenapa Baekhyun selalu bersikap acuh pada sekitarnya. Anak itu kesepian dalam kesedihannya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan putih itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. Mata hitam Chanyeol menyelam ke mata coklat hangat Baekhyun berusaha menyakinkan jika ia akan selalu ada bahkan jika orang orang tak melihatnya Chanyeol akan selalu berada disampingnya.

" Baekhyun aku bukan orang yang pandai berkata kata tapi aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi aku akan mejagamu"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hitam Chanyeol. Menarik tangannya menggeser duduknya lebih jauh dari Chanyeol.

"jangan lakukan itu"

 _Tidak chanyeol,kau tidak tahu aku seperti apa aku monster! Bisa saja detik ini aku membunuhmu jangan berada di sisiku._

Baekhyun meringis dalam hati. Ia ingin chanyeol selalu ada di sisinya tapi keadaan tidak mengijinkan. Mereka berbeda ada berbagai resiko menanti mereka terlebih untuk chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya lagi menempelkan pada pipinya yang hangat. Memandang baekhyun dengan manis membuat Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk tidak terjerat pada pesona lelaki di depannya.

"Jangan berbicara terlalu banyak,aku akan selalu ada untuk mejagamu"

Dengan itu Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman polos yang menghantarkan perasaannya pada si mungil. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut. Bibir chanyeol ada pada bibirnya. Itu terasa sangat lembut juga mendebarkan.

Dan Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk tidak pernah melepas chanyeol untuk alasan apapun. Ia akan memperjuangkan lelaki itu ia akan melewati semua dengan lelaki itu sedari sekarang. Bahkan jika langit mengambil Chanyeol dari tangannya ia tidak segan membuat lelaki itu menjadi sepertinya.

Chanyeol telah memutuskan untuk menjaganya dan ia akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk lelaki itu.

Tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain. Bibir mereka tersenyum dengan malu malu eum hanya Chanyeol sebenarnya karena baekhyun masih bingung untuk berekspresi seperti apa dengan lelaki di depannya itu.

Sesekali Chanyeol akan melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Omong omong Chanyeol sudah tidak membawa sepeda hitam kesayangannya itu ia meninggalkan dirumah dan lebih memilih berjalan bersama Baekhyun.

"eum Chanyeol" panggil baekhyun pelan kepalanya menunduk. Mempertimbangkan akan pilihannya.

Oh lihat lelaki mungil di sampingnya itu begitu manis dengan kepala menunduk itu. dan jangan lupakan surai berwarna pinkynya itu. sangat imut. Bagaimana bisa orang orang mengatakan jika Baekhyun itu meyeramkan? Dia hanya sedikit pemalu,huh.

pemalu dengan melihat orang orang dengan pandangan menusuk?

Baiklah orang jatuh cinta itu sulit dilawan,mari mengalah untuk Chanyeol.

"ya?" Baekhyun memandang tangan mereka. Itu hangat di tangan dinginnya.

Matanya memandang Chanyeol.

"apa kau ingin aku menunjukan sesuatu yang luar biasa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan polos pada Chanyeol.

Dahinya mengkerut bibirnya maju otaknya berpikir.

"apa itu?"

"aku harap kau tidak terkejut"

"atau berlari meninggalkanku"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar seram membuat nyali chanyeol sedikit menciut. Diam diam baekhyun menertawakan nyali Chanyeol.

Yeah dia memang agak takut dengan lelaki mungil di sampingnya itu sebenarnya.

Walau tubuhnya kecil itu baekhyun mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya contohnya saat mereka mendapat hukuman karena terlambat mereka disuruh untuk membersihkan gudang tapi malah terkunci di gudang sekolah dengan tubuh kurusnya itu baekhyun menendang pintu dengan sekali hentak pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Membuat ia ternganga.

Bisa saja kali ini lelaki mungil itu akan menghajarnya atau membunuhnya karena telah berani menciumnya.

Ia menelan ludahnya kasar mengangguk pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyeriangi yang membuat nyali chanyeol semakin ciut katakan dia paranoid.

"baiklah jangan menyesal"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dan teriakan chanyeol mengudara di sore hari yang sepi itu membuat beberapa burung yang berada di sekitar mereka terbang ketakutan.

T

B

C

Or

END?

HOHOHO~

Gimana gaiiiis? Baekhyun udah mau terbuka tuh sama chanyeol heuheuheu

Dan ciumaaaaaan! Hari ini gua liat di tl ig gua potonya papih kissing scene oanjir moodbraker sebenernya tapi gua keinget ini epep akhirnya gua lampiasin aja disini buat papih sama mamih cipok cipok heuheu walau ga hawt but itu tetep ciuman/apaansiii

Kecepetan yagak gaisss? Gua ngerasa soalnya wkwk tapi sengaja gua cepetin biar cepet selesai juga wkwk

Bedeweh gua di awal gua pakek saya sekarang pakek gua/? Maap ya gais gua pikir itu terlalu kaku makanya beralih ke gua/? Gapapa kan? Gapapa ko/disambit

Eh makasih juga yang udah review follow fav waaahh kalian badabessss dahhh~

Tapi yang sider review juga dongssss masa yang review sama baca banyakan yang baca doang itu nylekit loh gaisss/nangis di ketek nini

Sampai bertemu lagi gaiss mwaaahhh/cipok kyungcuuu/di rajam batu/


End file.
